Aleatoriedade
by Souhait
Summary: Justaposição de fatos variados jogados ao vento; sem previsibilidade; sonho de todo ser humano.


_Era simplesmente um dia frio de fim de outono e começo de inverno._

* * *

- Você não cansa, não é? – Lily perguntou, tentando colocar um tom de censura na voz, mas o que veio foi a diversão. Pura e simples, ou talvez com um leve quê de ironia no fundo do timbre – É o quê? A quarta detenção na semana?

- Dada por você – James corrigiu, também divertido, o pomo de ouro preso em suas mãos batendo as asinhas – Na realidade, acho que é a sétima.

- O que significa que eu sou a única que ainda dou atenção a suas "marotices"

- O que significa que você ainda não desistiu de mim.

* * *

_A respiração dele, entretanto, era quente, e insistia em roçar em suas bochechas e seu pescoço toda vez que ela desistia de tentar não se aproximar ainda mais. _

* * *

- Eu não acredito, realmente, que estou fazendo isso – Lily reclamou, suspirando, uma expressão um pouco emburrada na face quando ele riu – James!

Ele só a olhou, fingindo inocência, um sorriso meio de lado delineando os lábios – É só uma vinda à cozinha, ruiva.

- Fora do horário permitido – ela assinalou, quase gemendo ao pensar que ela, uma monitora chefe, estava na cozinha de madrugada com James Potter – Aliás, nem vir à cozinha é permitido, é?

Bom, isso não a impedia de comer seu muffin de chocolate.

* * *

_E sua risada era divertida, chamativa, daquelas que não tem como não rir junto. E suas mãos eram fortes, quentes também, mesmo sem nada para cobri-las._

* * *

- O livro é bom? – James perguntou, espichando o pescoço para tentar ler por cima do ombro de Lily, sem sucesso algum.

- O suficiente – ela respondeu, divertida, as mãos deixando o livro para, ao vê-lo deitar em seu colo, tentar ajeitar seu cabelo – E o mocinho é meio parecido com você.

Ele sorriu – Ele é lindo, sexy e perfeito?

E ela riu.

- Desculpe – pediu, divertida, passando o indicador por seu nariz – Metido, convencido e egocêntrico.

James fingiu mágoa, mandando-lhe a língua com uma expressão manhosa.

- Mas aposto – disse, um brilho passando por seus olhos esverdeados – que ele é apaixonado por uma ruiva estressada e ligeiramente insuportável que não lhe dá a mínima.

Lily corou, tendo que desviar os olhos verdes dos dele para lembrar-se de como encontrar as palavras.

- Quase – conseguiu dizer, mesmo que ainda fraca – Ela é loira.

E teve que se segurar para não se deliciar muito com a gargalhada dele.

* * *

_Seu corpo, coberto pelo casaco, servia de apoio ao dela. Seus dedos penteavam seus cabelos, calmos e irregulares, enquanto sua boca murmurava e ria contra seu ouvido._

* * *

- Lily? – James chamou, pousando a vassoura ao lado dela, assustando-a ao chegar por trás. Prendeu uma risadinha quando ela lhe mandou um olhar torto, que ele tinha certeza que era para ser amedrontador, e estalou um beijo em sua bochecha – Não sabia que gostava de quadribol.

- Não é o pior dos esportes – Lily disse, desviando os olhos para o campo. Sirius, agora, rodava a goles em um indicador enquanto fazia caretas divertidas para o goleiro, jogando a bola tão subitamente que nem mesmo ela vira o momento em que o objeto saíra de seu comando para fazer o gol – Quer dizer, é melhor que basquete e baseball.

Ele só a olhou, confuso, soltando uma careta quando ela só riu ao perceber sua confusão e bateu em sua cabeça como se consolando uma criança que não podia saber ainda como nascera.

- Mas e então? – ela continuou, divertida, os olhos verdes passeando até sua mão. Um pomo de ouro estava preso nela, as asinhas batendo desesperadamente – Já acabou com a sua parte?

James sorriu.

- Tenho uma meta de pegá-lo pelo menos três vezes antes de terminar a primeira parte do treino – respondeu, colocando a mão na dela para, rápido, soltar o pomo. Riu quando Lily se assustou e fechou a mão com força em reação à vibração dentro dela – E, bom, já alcancei.

- Acho que ele estava por aqui – ela comentou, levando a mão à altura dos olhos. Merlin, como aquilo vibrava – Quer dizer, eu tava ouvindo um zumbido.

Ele sorriu um outro sorriso, levantando uma das mãos para afastar algumas mechas ruivas do caminha de seu ouvido.

- Estava – concordou, também meneando com a cabeça para dar ênfase ao movimento – Bem aqui.

E, quando beijou seu lóbulo, teve que prender o riso ao ver o pomo voar em direção à noite.

* * *

_Seu rosto, às vezes, se inclinava para que seus olhos pudessem se encontrar, um brilho maroto passando toda vez que ela abria a boca para falar._

* * *

- O que você quer fazer aqui? – James perguntou, entrando hesitante numa loja totalmente rosa de Hogsmeade – Não me parece... você.

Lily riu.

- Não sou eu – concordou, pegando na mão um ursinho de pelúcia que falava "Eu te amo" e que escrevia no coração tudo o que você pedisse – É para Alice de Natal.

- Natal? – ele, agora, estava mais confuso do que antes – Ruiva, estamos em outubro. No começo dele, para ser mais exato.

Ela riu novamente, devolvendo o urso à prateleira. James, entretanto, pegou-o, olhando pensativamente para ele enquanto esperava a resposta.

- Meninas são extremamente enroladas quanto a isso – se defendeu, parando de olhar a loja para concentrar o olhar no maroto – James?

- Hum?

- Divertindo-se aí?

Foi a vez dele rir.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – perguntou, sorrindo, os olhos fixos nos dela ao vê-la assentir – Se eu te desse isso, o que gostaria que eu escrevesse?

Lily, pega de surpresa, piscou, lutando contra o vermelho que teimava em querer aparecer em seu rosto.

- "Para Lily, de seu melhor amigo James" – respondeu por fim, respirando fundo – Pura e simplesmente.

Ele só concordou, mas deu de ombros depois de um tempo.

- Bom – começou, divertido, indo até o caixa da loja para pagar, murmurando algumas palavras no caminho de volta – Pedidos nunca foram exatamente meu forte.

E soltou um sorriso ainda maior ao vê-la finalmente corar enquanto lia o "Do sempre seu, James"

* * *

_Seus braços a apertavam neles toda vez que ela tremia devido a um vento frio, e seus lábios sempre sorriam contra os dela antes de qualquer toque maior. _

* * *

- Não é assim, James – Lily discordou, rindo, aproximando a colher com o doce quente da boca de James – É brigadeiro, não bridagueiro.

Ele concordou, disperso, os olhos esverdeados presos no 'brigadeiro' – Me dá um pouquinho?

Ela sorriu, marota – Acerte o nome.

- Bridadeiro

- Não.

- Brigagueiro?

- Ainda não.

- Brigadeiro?

Lily riu, soltando um "Abre a boquinha" enquanto fazia aviãozinho, divertindo-se com sua expressão vitoriosa. James não passava de uma criança.

- Doces trouxas são maravilhosos – ele disse depois de um tempo, o olhar pidão pedindo mais e se iluminando quando ela mergulhou a colher na panela novamente – Melhor do que suco de abóbora, isso daí.

- Como é o nome?

- Brigadeiro.

Lily, rindo novamente, concordou, entregando inteiramente a panela para ele. Deitou-se em seu colo e, observando-o comer e se deliciar, sorriu - Você é uma criança, James.

Ele soltou um riso – Crianças não se apaixonam.

E lá estava ela, corada novamente.

- Se apaixonam, sim – contestou, colocando, deliberadamente, uma expressão emburrada na face sem nem mesmo saber porquê – Só que os amores delas são platônicos e impossíveis.

- E o meu não é?

- Não.

* * *

_E, às vezes, ela se desconcentrava e se permitia arrepiar ao som de sua voz sussurrada, permitindo-se deliciar por um momento a mais antes de escorregar o rosto pelo dele para beijá-lo novamente._

* * *

- _Accio – _James disse, apoiando-se na árvore exatamente como eles fariam no dia seguinte, estendendo a mão para o ursinho que ele comprara há mais ou menos um mês. Lily, ao ver o bichinho, enrubesceu, lembrando-se quando dissera a ele que havia trocado o que estava escrito – Bom, parece que uma ruivinha mentiu para mim.

- Só um pouquinho – ela concordou, desviando o olhar do dele – Você sabe, você ainda não era tão fofo quanto há meia hora, mas fofo o suficiente para que eu deixasse o recado.

- Claro, faz toda a lógica do mundo – ele concordou, brincalhão, apertando sua bochecha tão vermelha quanto seu cabelo – Posso mudar isso daqui, Lil?

Ela sorriu ao nome, não podendo deixar de pensar que, agora, o 'Lil' iria se revezar com o "Lily" e o "ruiva", com todas suas variações – E quer colocar o quê?

James não respondeu, só sorrindo maroto por um momento, murmurando algo contra a pele de seu ombro.

E, no coração, o "Para a _minha_ ruiva"colocou-se antes da frase anterior.

E, bom, ela só sabia que era verdade.

-

-

* * *

-

-

Olá, pessoas!! Como vai a vida?

Espero que bem. Final de férias, recomeço de ano escolar, daqui a pouco o carnaval, mais cinco meses e Copa do Mundo para os amantes de futebol como eu... e fic nova para ler e apertar o botão verdinho ali embaixo, ó. Êêêêêêêêê!!


End file.
